Just Like Starting Over
by georgieporgi31963
Summary: A re creaton of my old story. JohnLennon is walking in the park one warm October day when he comes across a magical genie, who grants him with three wishes. He had been wanting to go back in time and re live the excitement of his legendary career just moments before . What will thosewishes be, and where will they lead him?
1. Chapter 1

( Just Like) Starting Over

Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back, and I decided to re- create my story, ( Just Like) Starting Over. I took a long break from writing, and that is all explained on my profile, but for now, I'm back and ready and eager to please! Without further ado, here is chapter 1.

It was a sunny fall day in October 1979, and 39 year old John Lennon was taking a walk in Central Park all by his lonesome. Yoko was out with Sean running errands, and John really needed some time to himself to think. He couldn't help his mind drifting back to his career. It really had been a great one. Still, sometimes he wished there were a few things he could change. Sure, they'd all had successful solo careers, but sometimes he really missed his best mates.

"Maybe I could've been a little nicer..." he thought.

"Oh, snap out of it Johnny!"

But he couldn't. He missed the memories, doing what he loved with all the people he loved. But it was too late now.

"Sir," A deep gravelly voice called.

"Hello?" he asked, as chill passes through his body.

"Over here," The voice replied.

He looked down there on the ground he saw him. It was a magical genie.

"I must really be seeing things," he thought

"You are not seeing things," The genie spoke. "You've been looking back on life, eh?"

"Well yeah, but it's really more of fantasizing..."

"Nonsense! " The genie shouted. "That is what I'm here for. To grant you three magical wishes."

"Well, okay, but it seems like a bit of a joke to me..." John replied hesitantly.

"Enough with the small talk." the genie commanded. "What is your first wish ?"

"To go back to the day I met Paul." he replied without a thought.

"Very well, as you wish.

John then saw a bunch of swirling colors and just like that, BOOM!

A/N: Sorry to leave with a cliffy, but that's all I had time for today. Let me know in a review ( please?) If you think I should continue the story line, or if you have any suggestions. Peace and love - georgieporgi31963-


	2. Chapter 2

(Just Like) Starting Over

Chapter 2

A/N: Hey Guys! So far I've gotten positive feedback on my story which made me very happy. Also, I was asked about my stories on the Beatles Fan Fiction Directory, I would be happy to re- upload them on there, If anyone knows how I could take down the old links and replace them with new ones, please let me know and I will do so. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy, and I'll see you at the bottom!

July 6th, 1957.

"John, get out of bed already will you?" his Aunt Mimi called to him.

"Coming, Mimi!" he shouted.

"Geez, is it a crime to let a boy sleep nowadays?"

But then he remembered. Today was the day of the St. Peters Church garden fete, where his very own band, the Quarrymen, would be performing. This was going to be great. He leaped out of his bed and ran downstairs to meet Mimi.

He ate so fast Mimi was sure he would choke and then quickly met his mates for the performance. He was a little dismayed to see Ivan had brought his friend, Paul McCartney along with him, but he decided to be nice for the sake of it. He was too happy for a younger yet more talented boy ruin his day.

Their performance began at 8 pm and ran very smoothly. The audience seemed to enjoy it and John had the best feeling in the world when he was up on that stage.

After the performance John had had quite a lot to drink. He wandered back stage to find the rest of his mates. They were gathered around Paul, who was performing a near perfect rendition of Eddie Cochran's Twenty Flight Rock and all the boys were in awe. John wandered over to have a listen. Although he wouldn't admit it, Paul was really good. Better than him even, this bothered him slightly. However, he wouldn't let his jealously get to him and he wandered over to join the group.

"Hey Boys," He slurred drunkenly.

He noticed Paul gulp a little bit, as if the fact that he was really drunk frightened him.

"Hey Johnny," Ivan replied. "We were just listening to Paul here."

"Yeah, I heard him, it was pretty good." He replied with the slightest hint of a grin.

That got a huge smile out of Paul, because even he knew that a complement from John Lennon wasn't easy to come by.

"Thank you, he replied politely.

After that, John and Paul chatted a bit and they really seemed to hit it off. After a while, things seemed to be wrapping up and everyone went home.

A few weeks later, Paul was asked to join the band, and the very next day, he said yes.

October 18th, 1957

Tonight was the night that Paul McCartney made his debut appearance with the Quarry Men. John was confident that he would do well, but he was also a little bit worried that the younger boy would steal his spot light. However, all the boys had practicing a lot and the performance was sure to go well.

John and Paul really hit it off well, and they had even purchased matching Cream colored sports jackets to wear, while the rest of the band wore their usual uniforms. Paul had practiced really hard for his lead guitar part, but now, to everyone except John's irritance, he and John were acting extremely cocky.

It turned out that Paul missed a few of his cues and notes in his solo in Raunchy, but John hadn't really been bothered in the least, as the audience had received them well.

Time would tell how well the new addition to the band would work out, but for now John was really happy his new friend had joined his band, his pride and joy.

A/N: Please note that not all of the facts are correct, as this would not be fiction if they were. Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoyed and please review If you can help me with getting my stories back up on the Beatles fan fiction directory, please don't hesitate to contact me, as I will be forever grateful.

Ciao!- georgieporgi31963 ( Amy) -


	3. Chapter 3

(Just Like) Starting Over

Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, this is going to be a long author's note. I am really happy to be able to re connect with a few of my old friends on here, I really missed you guys. About recovering my old stories, I would really love to. A few of them were co-written and I am in contact with one of the other authors, for the other stories, I can copy and paste chapters from Private Messages on my old account. If any of the others I collaborated with are reading this, let me know if it's okay if I recover the stories. I will also be contacting the Beatles fan fiction directory after I finish writing this chapter, and I will see if I can replace the old links with new ones as soon as I recover the old stories. So anyways, I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it involves my favorite Beatle. See you at the bottom!

February 6th, 1958

Today, the Quarrymen were going down to the old train tracks to meet one of Paul's younger friends, George Harrison. Apparently, the kid was a real good guitar player, even better than Paul. John wouldn't be thrilled at having a younger member, because It might get them into some trouble, but if he was good as Paul said he was, it would be worth it. ]

"I just know you'll like him, Johnny," said Paul. "He plays a perfect "Raunchy"

"Cool," John replied.

They arrived at the tracks a little later and saw a tiny boy, definitely looked a year younger, if not two, then Paul. He had his hair in a greased back Elvis coif and he was decked out in a leather jacket. He also had a nice guitar strapped to his back.

"Hey, George!" Paul called out to his younger friend.

"Hi, Paul," George replied, looking a little shy.

"I brought the guys; they're ready to see you play." Paul replied. " Do it up."

George didn't have to be asked twice. He brought out his guitar and began to play a clear, perfect "Raunchy."

John really was amazed. He was really good. However, he really didn't want a kid in his band. The boy was barely sixteen. But before instantly turning down, he strangely took a moment to think. The boy had obviously prepared the piece and worked really hard. Heck, he probably practiced all day every day. The boy had dedication, and he deserved to be in a band as nice as his.

He brought the boys into a huddle and got all their opinions, although it didn't really matter. It was only his that counted. All of the boys weren't thrilled about his age, but agreed on his superior playing ability. And of course, Paul stuck up for his friend, and Paul and John usually agreed.

"Say, George," John began. "How would you like to be in the band?"

"Yes," he replied breathlessly, his whole face lighting up in joy.

A/N: Okay, before anyone says something… I know that that is not John Lennon's real personality. The point of this story is to Change the way all the members treat each other, to possibly lengthen the life of the band. With that being said, I really hope you enjoyed chapter three and please don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

(Just Like) Starting Over

Chapter 4

A/N: Hey Guys! Thank you for your continued support and positive feedback. I'm working on re publishing one of my old collaborations, All Things Must Pass. Also, if you have any suggestions for future chapters in this story, feel free to let me know. I'm following a time line so it might not be put into the story for a while longer, but I love hearing what you guys want to see. I don't know how this chapter will be, because I'm in a really bad mood, but I really wanted to update today. Without further ado, please enjoy chapter 4

July 15th, 1958

A friend of John's, Nigel Walley, had stopped to visit John to learn he was not home. Like the kind gentleman he was, he offered to walk his mother, Julia, home. They had a grand time, laughing and joking all the way. At about 9:30 they split ways when Nigel heard a loud thud. It was Julia. She had been hit by an off duty police car. He watched in horror as her body flew through the air. He then ran across the street.

Through all the panic, Nigel ran back to the Lennon residence to get Mimi. He called an ambulance while she wept hysterically, and watched as they took her body away.

John Lennon heard the doorbell of his mother's house ring. He ran to get it, because his step father was busy elsewhere. To his dismay, there was a police officer at the door. John felt his face go white.

"Hello, are you John Dykins?"

"No he's my step father." John replied.

"You may want to get him," the police officer replied. "I have some unfortunate news for both of you."

A few moments later John returned with his step father, both their faces grim.

"I'm Sorry for your loss," the police officer stated.

Instantly they knew he was talking about Julia. John was crushed. At age 17, he was just reconnecting with his mother, and now she was being taken away from him again. John felt absolutely traumatized. Nothing would ever be the same again.

A/N: I know, it was boring. I don't know if I can write tomorrow because I have to go to the doctors, bt I will try my hardest to put up one of my old stories I have saved on here.

Ciao- georgieporgie31963 ( Amy) 3


	5. Chapter 5

(Just Like) Starting Over

Chapter 5

A/N: Hey Guys! I just wanted to thank you so much for all your private messages and reviews. Unfortunately, I can't reply to guest reviews, which really stinks, so I just wanted to make sure I thanked you all. Please visit my page on the Beatles fan fiction directory and let me know which of my old stories you would like me to upload next. Without further ado, please enjoy chapter 5 and I'll see you at the end!

August 29th, 1959.

Tonight was the night. The Quarry Men were to play the opening night at the Casbah Club, owned by their friend Pete's mother. Their lineup was John, Paul, George, and Ken Brown, but they had no drummer. However, they were still going to try to make a great appearance, with their usual set list that audiences really seemed to like. With George's raunchy, the audience would surely be impressed.

They arrived a few hours before they went on to get the feel of the place and to help the owner, Mona Best, with a few things.

"Thanks for your help, boys," Mona said with a smile.

"Oh, no problem," John replied. "It was nice of you to let us play here.

The other boys snickered. John usually never acted polite like this, even in front of adults. As they headed back stage, John elbowed all of them in the face with a cheeky grin. After that, all of them got serious and began to play their warm ups.

"Alright Boys, it's time to go on," Mona called to them.

"It's Show Time," John said under his breath.

And with that, they proceeded to go onto the stage to give the audience one of the best shows they'd ever seen. Well, maybe not that good, but they were pretty darn good.

A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Once I get all of the foundations aside I promise I'll let the boys have a little more fun ;)


	6. Chapter 6

(Just Like) Starting Over

Chapter 6

A/N: Hey Guys! Long time no talk! I guess I don't really have an excuse, I just haven't felt like writing. But I have plenty of updates ready for today and I am going to try to upload one of my old stories, Across the Sea, as requested. Before I go on with the story, I just wanted to let you know that you can go follow me on twitter georgieporgi3x! I will have a link to my twitter on my profile page. If you don't have a twitter, they are easy to make, all you need is an email address. If for some reason, you are not allowed to make a twitter, you can still check out my page for updates and stuff like that, because I'm constantly on twitter. Without further ado, please enjoy chapter 6

November 15th, 1959

At this point, all of the other members had left the band except for John, Paul and George. The three boys still had a huge dream and they intended to follow it. Today, the boys were auditioning for Carroll Lewis's TV Star Search under the name Johnny and the moon dogs. They had decided to use their killer set list from their Casbah Days.

They were auditioning 16th out of the many, many acts. If they made it through this round, they would have a chance to do a final audition which would allow them to enter the competition.

"Alright Boys, remember, we're better and badder than any of the other groups out there, and we're going to make it big!" John cheered.

"Take it easy, Johnny," George advised. "We don't know what's going to happen."

"But we can at least hope for the best," replied John.

A few hours later, they found out that they had made the call backs for the final auditions! They were all excited except George, who was feeling a little nervous.

"Boys, what if we fail our final audition" George cried. "What if we wreck our whole career?"

"Chill out, Georgie," Paul soothed. "Everything is going to be just fine, you'll see."

"You don't know that," George replied stubbornly. "And don't call me Georgie!"

"Come on, George," Paul said. "Let's go for a little walk, so you can clear your head.

"Coming, John?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure."

After a nice walk, all the boys had calmed down a little bit, and they were ready to have their final audition. This time, they were to go first.

Unfortunately, the boys didn't make it into the final competition. They were upset, but they were all going to get over it. It was unfortunate to lose such an opportunity, but for some reason, they had a feeling more opportunities were to come in the future. The rest of 1959 was pretty uneventful, but they were sure that the coming year would be great.

A/N: Alright guys, I've gotten to the point where the next few chapters can be exciting! 1960 was a really exciting year, and I want to be able to touch upon all of it, but of course, I can't because the story would long. Don't forget to leave any comments, suggestions and questions in a review, or you can tweet them to me!

Have a Beatleful day!

Georgieporgi31963- Amy


	7. Chapter 7

( Just Like) Starting Over

Chapter 7

A/N: I know, I know, you guys are probably really mad at me and I don't blame you. I haven't been writing a lot. I've had company at my house and I also haven't been feeling well, so yeah it's been a little hard to write. But anyways, I'm back now and I am going to try to write a lot today. I really hope you guys like this chapter and I'll see you at the bottom :)

May 5th, 1960

The three boys were having a rehearsal at John's house. They had changed their name to the Silver Beetles a while ago nd they were preparing for their first apperance , and audition. They were auditioning for Larry Parnes for the chance to support Billy Fury on his next tour. They only had five days until the audition so they needed to buckle down and play. For John, this meant less time with his girlfriend Cynthia, whom he really loved. It was harsh, but it was reality. However, Cynthia would be coming along with them to the audition for support.

" Alright guys," John spoke. " Cynthia and my friend Stuart, from art college, are coming by in an hour to hear us." " Do you think we can be ready by then?" he inquired

" We'll have to be," Paul answered matter of factly.

" Let's get some more work in now," George said.

" Alright, count us off Paulie," called John

" 1,2,34..."

" That was incredible, boys," Cynthia said.

" Thanks, love," John said, giving her a peck on the cheek

" What'd you think Stu?" Paul asked

" Well, I'm no expert, but it sounded great to me!" he exclaimed

" Boys, I think we're ready," John cheered

They spent the rest of the night celebrating and dreaming offame and fortune.

" The Silver Beetles?" the stage announcer called out.

" Alright boys, it's time," John whispered. " Let's go out there and give them our all."

A few hours, they had unfortunately been given bad news but also some good news. They hadn't gotten the audition, but in return they.

were offered a chance to support Johnny Gentle on a tour of scotland.

" We'll take it!" John shouted.

But there was just one catch : They needed a full lineup...

A/N: Alright guys, how'd you like it? Sorry to leave you with a cliffy, but I'll be back soon this time, I promise :) Please review? Please?


	8. Chapter 8

(Just Like) Starting Over

Chapter 8

A/N: Hey Guys! I'm really excited to be bringing you another chapter of my least viewed story, (Just Like) Starting Over. I really hope you enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom.

May 20th, 1960

Today was the the day that the tour would begin. Luckily, they had a full lineup: they had added Stuart Sutcliffe on bass and Tommy Moore on drums.

"Hey Guys, we should have really cool tour alias's or something," John said.

They all agreed and though it would be really cool to have tour nick names.

John was Long John, McCartney was Paul Ramon, Stuart was Stuart de Stael, and George became Carl Harrison. The first show they would play with these nicknames was in the Town Hall, Alloa, Scotland.

The show wasn't until tonight so they had time to get used to playing with their new members. They had also been exploring a little in Scotland, and they really liked it so far. The band felt extremely privileged to be on this tour. What had been a child hood dream became a reality,

The crowd in Scotland was different; in fact they were quite wild, at least in Alloa. They had a really good show and were looking forward to the next show in Aberdeen.

June 13th, 1960.

The tour in Scotland had been very successful but had unfortunately ended a week ago. The boys were practicing for their next tour with Gerry and the Pacemakers.

"No, Tommy, that's not the correct beat at all!" Paul said hotly.

"Sorry Paul, I didn't know you had been playing the drums all your life!" he fought back.

The boys continued to row while the other three just sat their awkwardly.

"Alright, that's enough!" George fairly boomed. He never shouted and when he did, it meant he was really upset.

"I'm sick and tired of this bickering," he continued. "Paul , tommy, take a break and go for a walk." "But Tommy, don't come back."

"Excuse me?" he shouted.

"Paul was right," he said more calmly. "You were playing incorrectly, and whenever we try to correct you, you just blow up at us."

"But-"Tommy started to defend himself when George cut in.

"No Buts, OUT!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Once the two boys left John started cracking up.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was that time of the month, Georgette," He cried.

Stuart sat there laughing and crying too hard to speak.

"When Paul comes back we can practice some more, and then take a break." George said stubbornly, ignoring his band mates joking.

After practice, George stormed home and slammed his door shut, and allowed no one to talk to him.

A/N: Geeze, someone's having a bad day, huh? Stay tuned to the next chapter so find out what's bugging my little Georgie. Please review, for him?


	9. Chapter 9

(Just Like) Starting Over)

Chapter 9

A/N: Hey Guys! So, the last chapter had a lot of drama, and there will be more conflict in this chapter. It's taken me a while to write, so I really hope you like it. Also, please please please leave me some suggestions for new stories because I'm in the mood for something new. Enjoy and I'll talk to you later

June 13th 1960.

Paul entered the room with a bang.

"Now we're really screwed," He said fearfully

"Yeah, no shite," George replied sarcastically."

"Cut it out, Geo," Paul replied. "This is serious."

"What's up, Paul," John asked with concern.

"Our gig tonight, remember," Paul asked. "We have to go on in an hour with no drummer!"

"What gig?" George snapped

"The Jacaranda," he exclaimed. "Johnny, do you know anyone who can fill in for us tonight?"

"No, but we could call Mona Best's son," He replied hesitantly. "He's not the best drummer but he does have a nice drum set."

"Alright, it should do for tonight," Paul replied. "Call him straight away."

A Few minutes later, they had arranged for Pete Best to play for Tommy's share of their pay. They would need to find a permanent thing drummer but for tonight, it would hopefully go well with Pete.

Once they got out there, the crowd was a little confused and kept asking about their member. But once the night went on, it became evident that Pete was a really good crowd pleaser. The audience seemed to like him and his drumming was decent.

"Alright, this last song will be an old standard we used to play, called that'll be The Day," John announced.

They had decided to bring out items from their old set list as well as new ones. For their next gig though, they would be sure to create an entirely new set list.

The night that had seemed like it would horrible turned out extremely well.

June 15th, 1960

The phone rang in the Harrison Household.

"George, it's for you," called his sister Louise.

George ran eagerly into the parlor to get his call.

"Hello," he answered.

"Geo, its John," The person on the other end of the line replied. "Meet me at the shops in an hour."

"Should I call Paul," he inquired.

"No, his birthday in three days and you and I are going to get him a little present," John answered mischievously.

After a few hours of shopping the two had definitely found Paul the perfect 18th birthday present.

A/N: Alright Guys, next chapter will be Paulie's birthday; I wonder what Paul and Geo got for him? Please review and don't forget to leave me suggestions for new stories! Later- Georgieporgi31963


	10. Chapter 10

(Just Like) Starting Over

Chapter 10

A/N: Hey Guys! Today I have chapter 10, Paulie's birthday! I hope you're as excited as I am, LOL. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you at the bottom.

June 18th, 1960.

John and George showed up at the McCartney Residence at 1:00 sharp, practically jumping out of their pants with glee.

John rang the doorbell and Paul's father answered.

"You must be looking for Paul?" He inquired." He's upstairs in his bedroom.

"Thank you, Mr. McCartney," George replied as John pounded up the stairs.

"Happy Birthday Paulie Boy!" John shouted.

Paul burst into laughter and rolled on the floor.

"Calm down Johnny, but thank you." He replied with a smirk on his face.

"Well, open your present already!" John said with glee.

"THANK YOU THANKS YOU THANK YOU!" Paul cried a few minutes later.

John George and Stu had chipped in to buy Paul a brand new flashy acoustic guitar so he wouldn't have to use his old one at gigs anymore.

"We're glad you liked it," George chuckled.

"Like it!" Paul replied. "I love it!" "You guys are the best."

"We know," John teased.

John and George broke out their guitars and the three of them worked on writing a song with Paul joyously strumming his beauty. This was the best birthday ever.

A/N: Guys, I'm really sorry this took forever. I have a huge writers block, but feel free to leave suggestions for more.


End file.
